FNW
Fat Niggers Wrestling FNW began as a joke on Wrestlemania 2000 which consisted of 4 African-Americans who used the name Nigger 1-4. It would be brought back for a one time stint on BBM's Youtube but the match would be removed. Now its back with just randomness for the championships. The league was connected to The Vivianverse as it is ran by Danny Jackpot's New Age Wrestling. FNW would close it's doors down on May 10 2012. August 9, 2012 FNW was reopened by Derek The V Extreme who was given permission to as former owner Danny Jackpot gave FNW to Derek. FNW Interactive FNW Interactive is held on the Something CAWful forums, Where it had gotten a roster of superstars for people to make cards with and use the FNW titles. It is now the only way to book a FNW Title match compared to the open free-ness of the title to be recorded by whenever they wanted. Final FNW (Interactive) Roster *Arthur "Bone Crusher" Johnson *Bella Swan *Billy The Blue Ranger *Butch Polebag *Charles Hansen *Chris Hardy *CJ *Cody Meyers *Cody Storm *Corey Bayne *Cowlex *Derek The V Extreme *Dynamite *Fella *Fruity Merkin *Jack Hannock *Jeff Winninger *Johnny Bravo *Keith Cutler *Malcolm McDermott *Marcus Nash *Matt Mayhem *Mr Amazing *Osiris *PFAN *QMducho *Random Mexican KKK Member #1 *Random Mexican KKK Member #2 *Random Mexican KKK Member #3 *Random Mexican KKK Member #4 *Random Mexican KKK Member #7 *Road Dogg ref shirt *Sheena Marie *SBC Kozlov *Skull Raider *Super Jawann *Takeshi Morishima *Toxicosis *Trace Negative *Turk *Walleh FNW Show Results *FNW-1: No Matter Who Wins They're Probably Illegal! **Balls Mahoney def Nova **Tommy Dreamer & Lance Storm def Sabu & Rob Van Dam **'FNW Championship':Tajiri def Super Crazy *FNW-2: Hes Back From The Dead! **Sabu def Lance Storm **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship';Street Fight: New Jack def Little Guido **'FNW Championship':Tajiri © def Mike Awesome *FNW-3: Barbed Wire Hell **''Barbwire Match; Non-Title'': New Jack def Raven **''Barbwire Match'': Wild Bill def Tommy Dreamer **''Barbwire Match'': Sabu def Axl Rotten *FNW-4: Rage in The Cage **'FNW Tag Team Championship': Justin Credible & Lance Storm def Sabu & Rob Van Dam **Nova def Little Guido **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship';Cage Match: Mike Awesome def New Jack© & Tajiri FNW Interactive Bitchamania *FNW-5: Is that Spike Dudley? **''Handicap Match'': Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Big Sal E) def Balls Mahoney **''First Finisher Wins'': Tommy Dreamer def Raven **''Death Match'': Rhino def Spike Dudley *FNW-6: The Scottish Pride **''First Blood'': Fella def Jack Victory **Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Big Sal E) def Balls Mahoney & Mike Awesome **''Street Fight'': New Jack def Tommy Dreamer *FNW-7: Rising from the Ashes **Rob Van Dam def Super Crazy **''Lumberjack Match'':Nove def Justin Credible **''Street Fight'': New Jack def Tajiri *FNW-8: The Night of Champions **'FNW Tag Team Championship': Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Big Sal E) def The Impact Players © (Justin Credible & Lance Storm) **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship';Cage Match: Rhyno def Mike Awesome © **'FNW Championship': Roadkill © def Fella FNW Interactive CAWnspiracy *FNW-9: Fit for a King **Jeff Winninger def CJ **Cleatus Tumbleweed def Turk **Keith Cutler def King Mabel *FNW-10: Mix Me Up **Johnny Bravo & Bella Swan def Matt Mayhem & Sheena Marie **Fella & Derek The V Extreme def Corey Bayne & Cowlex **''Handicap Match'': King Mabel & Arthur Johnson def CJ *FNW-11: HCW Invades & other matches **Corey Bayne vs PFAN Draw **''Handicap Match'':Fruity Merkin & Chris Hardy def CJ **'FNW Championship': Super Jawann © def Keith Cutler, Osiris, & Skull Raider FNW World Championship The FNW Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The actual company never debuted the championship but then on the Something CAWful Forums it became a Interactive Match decider with matches Danny Jackpot recorded on No Mercy and other people recorded matches for it. The Title is sometimes defended on NAW, Which is the runner of FNW. When FNW closed it's doors the titles were bought out by Derek The V Extreme and now you can find FNW matches currently at http://www.youtube.com/user/DManCAWMaster. Let it be known that FNW does not consider its Champions reigns as candid as a actual CAW World Championship. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. *(2)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(3) FNW closes it's doors but all titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme FNW Tag Team Championship The FNW Tag Team Championship was created by Danny Jackpot after 43 Matches with just the FNW World Title. The First Match came on FNW Match #44. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. *(2)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(3)One half of the Tag Team Champions, Masterbubu was brought to the main roster of NAW South, Causing his belt to be part-way vacated. *(4) FNW Closes it's doors but all titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme FNW ExtremeCore Championship The FNW ExtremeCore Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The title was the latest of the additions to FNW, being made for the return of FNW Interactive. As the name suggest, Its a pun to Hardcore and Extreme type match titles. Though the belt is not under 24/7 Rule, Every match has to be a NoDQ match that involves The ExtremeCore Championship. *(1)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(2) FNW Closes it's doors but all the titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme FNW Mini-Events FNW White Power FNW Fella's Revenge FNW Interactive Bitchamania FNW Interactive CAWnspiracy |} Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League Category:Defunct CAW Feds